Day Dream
by Duklyon Rose
Summary: The two great nations of the East and the West are at peace. Love is the primary concern of those in the West's Lexington Palace. There are no nightmares, just short, sweet daydreams.
1. I Want Him

Day Dream

Turn 1: I Want Him

* * *

><p>Two figures stood hidden in the shade. The gleam of violet irises and the glare of spectacles could be caught if one payed close enough attention. However the only people around to notice were too busy being paired off for some practice sparring rounds.<p>

Violet eyes locked onto a full head of brown curls. The enlisted soldier stood tall and confident, completely oblivious that he was under observation. He gripped his saber and lunged at his opponent with all the grace of a bird in flight. A melody of metal colliding on metal filled the air of the military training ground.

"The Eastern Lance Corporal."

"Interesting. Do you care to watch any of the other soldiers, Your Highness?"

"No, he will do."


	2. Captivated

Day Dream

Turn 2: Captivated

* * *

><p>Lance Corporal Suzaku Kururugi tried not to look completely overwhelmed by the stateliness of the throne room in Lexington Palace. He kept his eyes straight ahead as he feet moved forward, bringing him closer with each step to the vacant throne of His Majesty. He stopped roughly a meter before the steps that elevated the 9 empty thrones, separating them from the rest of population by pushing them that much closer to the heavens. Carefully, the young soldier took a knee and bowed his head, ignoring the discomfort this position caused in his dress uniform.<p>

His jade colored eyes focused on the deep red carpet beneath him as he heard light footsteps belonging to a single person approaching from his right. He didn't dare to look up, but he did glance to the side to see perfectly polished white patent leather shoes.

"Extraordinary, isn't it?"

At hearing the smooth voice of a young man, Suzaku moved his chin to look up at the person at his side. Jade eyes moved along the lines of crisply ironed albescent pants and up to the aureate trim of a white coat. The young soldier's eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat when he saw the royal blue stole with the West's insignia embroidered in gold. He dared to journey his eyes up further to peek at pale skin, violet eyes that were fixated ahead, and hair so black that it gave off a blue luster.

The Dark Prince of the West: Lelouch could only be described as bewitching.


	3. Of the Sky

Day Dream

Turn 3: Of the Sky

* * *

><p>"Lelouch!"<p>

The prince and the soldier shifted their eyes up and leftward at the sound of a delicate, girlish voice. Suzaku should have known to keep his head bowed in the presence of royalty, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight before him. She looked like an angel, a guardian heaven standing too high for him to reach by the thrones. The stiff petticoat beneath her ivory gown rustled as she turned and locked her eyes that held all the good colors of the sky onto the unfamiliar young man kneeling before the empty thrones.

"Princess! Princess, where are- oh!"

Suzaku managed to tear his eyes away from the angel before to turn his neck to see an Eastern girl coming in from behind him. She was attractive to say the least, and was clothed in a white dress uniform covered by an elegant yellow cloak. The hilt of a saber could be seen shining on her left hip. Her deep teal eyes settled on the Dark Prince, and she bowed a full ninety degrees at the waist.

"Ah Lady Kouzuki, did you lose my dear sister?"

The said girl gulped before answering, "I'm sorry, Your Highness. I only stopped into the washroom to-"

She was interrupted by the prince's laughter. "Lady Kouzuki, when will you learn to relax around me?

The lady knight stood up straight and Suzaku noticed the light pink color of her pale cheeks.

"Brother, I thought we talked about teasing people," the angel by the thrones lectured with a small pout. "Sorry Kallen, I was just eager to see who our guest was," she continued and moved her blue eyes to the kneeling soldier. She seemed to float as she ascended the steps until she stood before the jade eyed young man.

"You must be Lance Corporal Kururugi," she acknowledged with a glowing smile that completely captivated the said boy. She extended a delicate white-gloved hand towards him, which he took as he rose to his feet unconsciously. "I am Princess Euphemia of the West, but most everyone around here calls me Euphie. May have the privilege of calling you Suzaku?"

The Eastern soldier simply nodded his head. He couldn't find any words, for he was completely enchanted.


	4. Milk

Day Dream

Turn 4: Milk

* * *

><p>I wanted him from the start.<p>

He is to be for my sisters, but I want him for myself.

There is something that draws me to him.

I don't know him.

I will know him.

I had taken this situation into account, though I thought the chances of Euphemia appearing were low. However, it's a guarantee that I'll get what I need, even if their expressions give me the urge to bite something. He is falling in love with my half-sister. I can see it. Kallen can see it. It's not of any shock; Everyone falls in love with Euphie, even I, who shares our father's blood with her.

"Suzaku." His name leaves my mouth like milk.

"I'm sure you will being seeing Euphie and Kallen later, if you accept my request. Please, come with me."


End file.
